New Colonial Alliance
The New Colonial Alliance (NCA) is an Insurrectionist group devoted to the complete separation of the Outer Colonies from the Unified Earth Government. This faction is the culmination of decades of suppressed rage and oppression from the United Nations Space Command. It was officially organized in 2545, but the seeds that would lead to this massive rebel faction were planted long before this time. With the ignition of Operation: GLADIUS in 2557, the New Colonial Alliance has declared all-out war against the UNSC. Unlike before, however, the Insurrectionists have gotten their hands on more advanced alien weapons and have evened the playing field. Origin The Outer Colonies have been embroiled in insurrection since the decades before the Human-Covenant War. The strife began with the Snowdrop Acts of 2484, a desperate attempt by the government to balance the economic status of the Inner and Outer Colonies. The Inner Colonies were suffering from an economic recession, and the former President believed that the Inner Colonies could borrow from the Outer Colony's economic prosperity. However, this involved imposing taxes on imports and exports, and the colonists were not enthusiastic about it. The taxation system placed several outer colonists in poverty, most notably farmers and field workers. The first signs of dissatisfaction were expressed through social media, Waypoint, and adversarial journalists such as Michelle Porter. The public progressed with the use of picket signs and pitch forks; their greatest weapon being the freedom of speech and communication across other colonies. Rallies would escalate into riots, and in the beginning, this would be a conflict between local police forces and civilians. The Colonial Military Administration stepped in to face the problem and find a solution, and this is most likely the cause for the CMA's defection to insurrection. The Colonial Administration Authority followed suit as more separationists emerged into their ranks, and this helped to organize the Insurrectionists into factions. Carthage Breakaway Before civil war began, there were colonies like Carthage that declared their independence from the Earth Government. This declaration was met with harsh treatment and UNSC vessels held siege over the planet for two years before backing off. Later on, insurrection began and fighting broke on several worlds. Eridanus II was the sight for large-scale battles and host to the start of Operation: TREBUCHET. Carthage remained detached from the conflict but even then, it would be put on the UNSC's list in 2525. The start of the Covenant War had prevent the UNSC from taking back Carthage. The Covenant have ravaged dozens of colonies and burned a path through trillions time trillions of lives and settlements. Carthage wished to remain further detached so not to attract attention from either factions. The destruction of nearby planets forced Carthage to open their doors to floods of immigrants. Carthage was especially favored by Insurrectionists because of its independence from Earth. This mixture of cultures and the demand for resources created several issues for the local government. Eric Staffer & Reform Eric Staffer would be the one to push the envelope and incite the people's takeover of the government. Having superhuman strength, intelligence, and a devil's tongue for words, Staffer was able to convince the local government to open their doors wider and foster better relations with the other Outer Colonies. In 2544, Staffer would be elected as Minister of Defense on Carthage. He was able to convince President Miles Groves that he had an education and degrees, but they were lost with the glasses planets. Once in office, Eric Staffer proceeded to reform the local defense force and increase the militia. The Nimbus, a Covenant battlecruiser, had appeared in Carthage's orbit. Eric Staffer and Admiral Maxwell Hargrove, commander of the Carthage Defense Force, were able to defeat the Covenant warship at the cost of three of their cruisers. The wreckage was scavenged and the plasma weapons were stored for future use. President Groves believed the Covenant ship would attract more to the planet, and so Staffer had it transported to another star system. He hired workers from Jawbreaker to deconstruct the warship and extract the ventral beam. Staffer's artificial intelligence construct, Amelia, guided the workers through the process and was successful in extracting the ventral beam and the other systems needed to operate the weapon of mass destruction. The weapon and the other systems were integrated into the ''Pilum'', the capital ship for the defense force. In 2545, the UNSC Kiosk ''entered orbit requesting medical treatment for the wounded and somewhere to make repairs for the frigate. President Groves accepted the request and allowed the frigate to land in the ship breaking yard. This decision made several colonists feel insecure and worried, and Eric Staffer was the voice of outrage for most of the other officials and ministers who didn't agree with allowing UNSC presence into non-UNSC space. Eric Staffer relied on his influence with the local militia to observe the soldiers and as expected, the suspicion led to disputes and public fights. President Groves continued to support the UNSC asking his people to hold their grudges. Eric Staffer, with the majority support from his fellow ministers, ''overthrew the President and became the new President of Carthage. He declared the UNSC a threat and cutoff communications to prevent the UNSC from calling for help. The Kiosk was ambushed and the soldiers were slaughtered. The Pilum's ventral beam created a hole where the bridge crew remained. The soldiers were purged and the weapons were scavenged. History Dawn of the New Colonial Alliance After the destruction of the UNSC Kiosk, Eric Staffer reorganized the command structure diverted much of the power to the new Minister of Defense, Maxwell Hargrove. With most of the colonists now riled up against the UNSC, Eric Staffer used this opportunity to introduce his solution. He needed to re-establish contact and trade with the Outer Colonies without attracting attention to the UNSC or the Covenant. Staffer held meetings with the President of Jawbreaker, Fredrick Olzac, and formed the New Colonial Alliance. Lodestone was the second colony to integrate into the alliance, and soon after more planets joined and the resources began to stockpile. The New Colonial Alliance had five ministries put in place: the Ministry of Defense, the Ministry of Finance, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Justice, and the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Each ministry was coordinated by a council of ministers, each with their own chairman, that represented each colony in that particular ministry. The chairmen would apart of a great Council of Ministers that could be considered the President's cabinet members. It took fifty months before this government system could be properly established, and throughout all that time, more abandoned and neglected colonies were becoming apart of the alliance. Post-War Conflicts The destabilization of the Covenant and the end of the war meant big changes were in store for the New Colonial Alliance. Although the threat of invasion and orbital bombardment was lessened, the end of conflict meant that the UNSC would return to the Outer Colonies to reclaim their lost worlds. It would draw attention to the NCA and trigger a new insurrection. The alliance secured homeland security, it did not have a united armed/naval forces that could go on the offensive. Each individual colony had their own defense force that was overseas by the Ministry of Defense, much like a confederation, but if the UNSC declared war against the NCA, then the colonies would withdraw from the alliance. The colonies would not soon form a united defense force because that would mean certain war with the UNSC and submitting power to a new and unsure alliance. Eric Staffer had a possible solution to this, though there would be drawbacks and disagreements. He needed to combine forces with the United Rebel Front. The URF had a united defense force, but it lacked the organization that the NCA had. If Staffer could use the Front to serve as a united force, then he could prepare against the UNSC. In mid-2553, Eric Staffer organized a meeting between himself and ex-General Vladimir Orlov. Orlov is renowned for transforming bitter colonists into an armed militia that spans seven different colonies. The meeting was to take place on Gilgamesh. While in the discussion room, SPARTAN-003 and Spartan Silver Team ambushed the Insurrectionists. General Orlov was killed on the spot, but Staffer bashed aside one of the Spartans and fled the scene. The armed militias would destabilize without Orlov, and now Staffer needed another solution. He didn't know of other United Rebel Front bases, and he had little time now that the UNSC was so suspicious of his goals that they'd send Spartans. Forerunner Weapons After returning from Gilgamesh, Minister Hargrove informed Eric Staffer about the possible discovery of an alien structure buried on Coral. The New Colonial Alliance, upon arrival to a partially scorched Coral, began running environmental and seismic scans to determine if the planet was stable enough to recolonize or to make profit from. The scans revealed an anomaly, and workers from Jillion Construction were hired to uncover the anomaly. The Forerunner structure was exposed enough for the Insurrectionists to gain access inside and explore. Dozens of unknown advanced alien artifacts, the majority being actual weapons, were recovered and brought to Namur for investigation. Local xenoarchaeologists were unable to illuminate the secrets of most of this technology, but that doesn't mean it can't be of use. The weapons are beyond reverse-engineering or replicating, but they can be understood and field tested. The Ministry of Defense held onto these weapons and would save them for a rainy day. In early-2554, the Forerunner structure, revealed to be a weapons cache or military base, activated and came to life. The Insurrectionists observed as a teleportation device or some portal technology turned on. In the days to follow, an Office of Naval Intelligence science team would walk through the portal. Commander Dresden Salus, from the Carthage Defense Force, was in command of the operation. He had the science team, known as Epsilon 32, questioned and forced to work for the alliance in researching the structure. The portal was shutoff not allowing anymore UNSC forces through. After a month, the UNSC Defense Force arrived and demanded the withdrawal of the Insurrectionists. Commander Salus refused to withdraw, and so their forces were hit with an electromagnetic pulse weapon that wiped out all technology and communications. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, along with Spartan Red Team, were deployed to the surface. The NCA was unprepared to deal with this threat, so Salus lured the ODSTs and Spartans into the structure and detonated the explosive charges. The entire structure was blown to bits, but unbeknownst to Salus, Epsilon 32 reactivated a teleportation portal and with the Spartans and some ODSTs, they escaped the destruction. Pathfinders In the succeeding months that followed the Great Schism, Sangheili and Jiralhanae warlords have tried to unite the scattered remnants of the Covenant that still lingered in the human colonies. The Fleet of Resplendent Solace had been enroute to Roost and upon transitioning out of Slipspace in the planet's orbit, news had spread about the start of the Great Schism. It didn't last long before the Sangheili and Jiralhanae began firing upon one another without regard to the human planet before them. Noctavus had purged the fleet of the Sangheili, and secured a crucial victory for the Jiralhane. With eighteen warships under his command, Noctavus decided to make Roost his headquarters until he could regroup with the larger Jiralhanae factions. Governor Winston Smith contacted the Jiralhanae and bargained peace for advanced alien technology. Category:Resurgence Category:New Colonial Alliance